Meddling
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Getting tired of watching Kai and Takao tiptoing around each other, Rei takes moves to get them finally together. But he should have taken Max's advice to not meddle in what's not his business because he makes trouble... /small TyKa/


Hi everyone! I wrote a cute one while you're waiting for the next chapter of my other story. Well, it's sort of like a Valentine's day fic, though actually I wasn't planning on it. This funny idea simply came to my mind and I wrote it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** as always... I don't own beyblade or the characters, jut my scenario

 **Warnings:** small TyKa

Have fun reading!

* * *

 **~ Meddling ~**

(one-shot)

* * *

Max blinked. He stared flabbergasted at his friend as he couldn't believe his eyes. They were sitting on the porch of the dojo while Rei was pressing a tissue to his bleeding nose. The nekojin looked like he had crossed his way with a wrestler and came out from the fight badly.

"So, tell me. How did this happen again?" Max peered at him with curious eyes.

They turned their heads at the two _object_ of their conversation who were practising with their blades a few meters off from them on the garden.

Kai and Takao was standing back to back to each other, none of them looking at the other or talk, as they were going fervently on with their solo training. While Takao was wearing a resentful expression, his Dragoon blade spinning round and round wildly in its vehemence, Kai's phoenix blade was bouncing left and right, tearing at nothing particular. The dual haired was fuming to himself.

Max and Rei looked back at each other and the raven haired sighed. He should have known this would happen.

"It happened because they're both nuts!" the nekojin yammered on nasal sound as he remembered back how did he end up this mess…

It started in this morning when the four friends had talked to come together for a friendly training at Takao's house. Max was late, which was not unusual recently after his little sister was born, but the others understood it.

Takao was always over-excited with an extra energy that came by his blading spirit, so he eagerly voted for himself to be the first one to make the warm-up. His mahogany eyes gleamed enthusiastically as he watched with bouncing pride his new Dragoon blade whizzing swiftly back and forth on the dish that Kenny had newly developed for him.

A few feet off Kai was leaning against a tree trunk with an indifferent look on his generally well-guarded face, arms crossed, as he was watching Takao practise. More precisely to say it, he was staring intensely at the teen's nice curvy butt. Like a predator who was licking his lips inwardly, waiting for the perfect occasion to jump on his prey.

The obvious sight made Rei roll his eyes. For a while now he had been observing the two majestic rivals and it was clear that something vibrated between them in the air that was more than their passion for beybattling each other. Heck, even a stupid would notice the two were madly attracted to each other, only they were too oblivious to see it.

After the BBA grevolutions memorable victory Kai and Takao started spending more times in each other's company, moving aside from public to their favourite places to practise together which happened often recently. A few years ago no one would have guessed these two could get along with each other to even endure sniffing the same air in a room, and now it seemed none of them could imagine spending a day of his life without the other. Even though Kai was still acting as a lone wolf, was short-spoken and harsh, and Takao was noisy and his temper usually boiled faster than launching his blade, which often resulted a heavy bickering between them, something had changed.

Rei had a strong suspect it had something to do with their battle on the third championship. That match was colossal and the audience went crazy by the incredible power and spirit for the game that busted from the two amazing players. And though even Max and Rei had never been told what had truly happened between Kai and Takao when they disappeared in the blinding explosion of light for a few minutes, it was sure phenomenal what the boys had experienced.

One thing was sure, in that blissful moment Kai and Takao had come even closer to each other since their first meet of battling. Their relationship stepped to a new level. Not only as rivals, and friends, but something more that couldn't be seen with eyes but feel it at every move, spinning and action they made.

The only trouble was it seemed they were still oblivious about their feelings towards each other – heck, even a blind could see they were hot skipping after each other's heels! Yet, for some reason, the big moment of mushy talk had not occurred between them and Rei wondered if they were afraid to leave the secure territory of their friendship to bring their relationship on a very new level, or they simply waited for the other to make the first step.

Whichever it was, Rei was getting achingly tired watching them staring desirous eyes at each other from the corner of their eyes like lovesick fools. Kai was constantly peering at Takao blading (well let's say he was more interested on the bluenette's slender form then his blading skills recently) and on the meantime no one could say a word for the dual haired that would distract his attention from his blue haired angel or you earnt yourself a dangerous growl. And Takao wasn't more handleable either when it was him staring at Kai.

This had to be done now.

Suddenly a cunning idea popped up in Rei's head and a sly grin curved his lips. Using the opportunity that none of them were paying attention to his presence, he nicked off silently.

In a quarter hour he was off and back. After taking one sure look at his two friends if they were still there where he'd left them, so he wouldn't get caught, the nekojin tiptoed inside the dojo with ninja cleverness. Good thing Gramps was off shopping but one could never be enough careful if you had to do with a Kinomiya.

Rei slipped from corner to corner as he peeked in every room to see if the coast was clear.

 _Perfect_.

He reached to the certain bedroom and opened the door ajar. _Muhaha…_ grinning to himself, like a cheesy cat, he slid inside quickly. He had a single red rose and a love-letter written on Kai's behalf. He snuck to Takao's bed to place the gifts on it…

"I should have known."

Rei whirled around so fast as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"K-Kai…" he stammered, face going white.

The dual haired teen was standing at the now fully open door with his arms crossed. The look on his face was very dangerous.

"You are one sneaky neko no baka." he snarled.

Rei sweatdrooped. He knew he was in big trouble, the question was: how badly?

"Uhh… Kai… I only…" his hands with the gifts froze in mid-air.

"How dare you to slap Takao off from my hand behind my back?" Kai uncrossed his muscular arms and cautiously made his way towards Rei. Every step he made he became more and more threatening.

The nekojin's cat instincts rang in alarm. He definitely was in BIG trouble… wait, what? "Huh?" he blinked confused.

"You've waited for the perfect opportunity to ask Takao out when I'm not around, right?" Kai's eyes flashed fire.

"W-W-What?... N-no… wait Kai, it's not…" Rei was in real panic now. Kai was scary enough when he was angry that even a fly wouldn't dare to make a buzzing noise at his near… but jealousy was a new level by the dreadful Russian, which meant: run for your life!

That's what Rei wanted to do, but it was hard to flee when he was cornered in trap.

"I always suspected that you have a dirty perverted side in you, but let me clear out something for you." Kai's eyes gleamed with the same madness whenever he got that crazy obsession to achieve domination. "Takao is mine and no one can take him away to mess with him!"

Even the tip of Rei's long bandaged hair stood in the air in pure fright.

"I-I only wanted to help you out…"

" _Oh really?_ I'm gonna show you what helps me when I strangle you with my bare hands!" Kai lunged at the freaked-out nekojin.

A startled yelp came from Rei. The next moment he was shoved roughly on the bed and he was choking helplessly under Kai's firm grip on his neck, who kept pinning him down mercilessly with his other hand on the collar of his shirt. His face was beginning to turn blue by the lack of oxygen, his tongue lolled out…

"You guys..?"

Both wrestling teens looked towards the door. Takao was standing there with confusion and abashment covering his features. He probably heard the loud noises emitting from his bedroom and came to see what was going on.

"Takao…" Kai felt his heart gonna skip to his throat. Glossy mahogany eyes glazed at him with so many emotions that could glamor every living soul. That innocent look on him… Takao was beautiful.

"Kai you…" the blue haired boy was looking flabbergasted for a second, summing up the current situation in front of his eyes. Then his gaze lowered heart-brokenly.

That was when Kai realised the awkward state they were in. He was kneeling on Takao's bed, straggling Rei's lap who was sprawled out under him in his pitiful state, with a rose and letter in his hands. No matter how did they look at it, it was a rather dubious position.

 _OH shit…_

"How could you…?"

"Takao no! This is not what it looks like!"

"Forget it Kai! I didn't expect that you would do this to me!... I hope you two will be happy with each other." Takao said with pain filled bitterness. Holding back the glistening tears in his eyes proudly he hurried out of the room upset, slamming the door behind him.

A moment later he opened it again and shouted.

"AND GET A ROOM FOR YOURSELVES BECAUSE THIS IS MINE!" with that he stormed off.

For a dreadfully freezing silence of minute Kai was gaping shocked at the empty spot where Takao had disappeared. His mouth opened and closed several times, in a pretty imitation of a gaping fish, staring total baffled at what just happened.

Takao was hurt.

He hurt Takao.

Takao hated him now.

Realising that even minutes later Kai stayed still immobile, as if he was in some kind of zone-out state, Rei tried to wriggle out from Kai's heavy weight.

"Um, hehe… if Takao doesn't want to go, at least we can hang out, pal." he said with wry humor, cracking a timid smile up at him.

Suddenly Kai snapped out of his trance and his crimson eyes flashed with red fury.

"Grrrr!" he raised his fist…

 **BONK!**

Rei's head was still throbbing painfully as he thought back what had happened. Like it was only a moment ago.

Max sighed and shook his head disapprovingly at him. "Didn't I tell you to not meddle in their relationship? You know those two can drive themselves crazy enough with their temper to bust down everything that gets in their way."

"Yeah… especially me." Rei muttered shrewdly.

"It's called hormones." Max corrected tactfully.

"If that's what hormones do then I'll stay a ten house blocks away from them after they finally manage to get some _hot hours_ for themselves." Rei put a wet cloth with his other hand to his forehead. "They'd really better get together very soon or we have to face worse for next tournament than a blow-down stadium by them."

Max bit down on his lower lip ponderingly and glanced over at his two rival friends. They were still standing back to back to each other, steaming deeply to themselves.

He sweatdrooped. "It's weird how similar they can act when they are fuming."

"It's not weird, it's scary." said Rei flatly.

Suddenly, an idea struck Max's mind. He stood up and walked up to his best friend with a happy smiling face.

"Hey Takao." he said brightly.

"Hey Maxie! What's up?" Takao turned to him smiling. "Wanna have a match? Dragoon got a new defence ring and I want to test it."

"Sure, why not. But before that I brought something for you." Max said out-loud, knowing Kai was eavesdropping with sharp ears a few feet from them, despite his cold, uncaring behaviour. He dug his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out two tickets for a concert. "I saved these for a good occasion. Would you like to go this evening? There's gonna be a tombola for couples you know." he gave a nudge on his friend's ribs with a wink.

"Um… not sure. You see, I kinda like you Max, but as my best buddie." Takao scratched his head embarrassed.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like we would go." Max waved his hands frantically, smiling sheepishly, in reassurance. He took Takao by his arm and pulled him aside a little so they were out of Kai's earshot. "I was thinking that you could ask Kai out." he whispered, giving his friend a pointed look.

"Like hell I would ask that perverted bastard! Last time I checked he was rolling around with Rei on my bed!" Takao said witheringly. He crossed his arms huffing.

"It was only because Kai got jealous for you when he caught Rei sneaking into your bedroom with a gift. He nearly strangled Rei when he lunged at him." Max explained him sincerely. He watched as the resentful clouds dissolved around Takao's head as he put two and two together and realisation hit him.

"Oh… oh so that was it!" his features got back its beaming smile, and he glanced over at Kai's back, then back at Max cheerfully. He took the tickets and patted his friend on the shoulder gratefully. "Thanks buddy. I owe you one."

"No problem. Good luck." Max showed a thumb up.

He watched Takao skip up to the peevish Russian with bouncing enthusiasm.

"Hey Kai! I got two tickets for a concert. Wanna come with me? _Please._ " he batted his eyelashes flatteringly at the older male.

"Hn. No." Kai barked gruffly, not looking at the boy beside him.

"Oh come on now Kai. Don't be such a sourpuss… just because I got a little upset before." Takao flashed his cutest pouting face to soften his crush. He even tried to emit his most heart-melting charm.

Kai's left eyebrow twitched with irritation. His eyes were closed. "I said I'm not going. I'm not interested."

"Well, me neither, bit it says there's gonna be a tombola and the winner pair gets a whole weekend in a romantic hotel up on the mountains. It would be fun to get away a little and loosen up, don't you think?" Takao looked at him innocently.

Kai remained indifferently and cold as he stood there with his arms crossed. "No thanks. It's not my thing. Why don't you go with Max?"

"Max said he is busy." Takao's bright face wilted a bit with disappointment, but then a wicked thought hit him. He smiled slyly as he made his way off. "Oh well… then I guess I will ask Rei. He definitely would like to spend a weekend with me _alone_."

Kai's eyes snapped wide open. That little piece of information hit him like a hot thunderstroke. Rei Kon in a romantic hotel room with _his_ Takao for a whole weekend. In a double bed. _No way…_

"Oh no you won't! I'm not gonna let you travel off in one bedroom with that sly neko no baka! You come with me!" Kai grabbed the bluenette by his waist and flung him over his broad shoulder in an overprotecting way, as his boyfriend.

Takao laughed amused.

Kai began stalking his way towards the gate. Halfway he turned back to his other friends to bark a command.

"Practise is cancelled for today. I want you all here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Twenty-five laps who is late." after that he marched off, dangling with himself a very happy Takao giggling over his shoulder.

Max brushed his hands off with a very contented smile on his face that he got the job done. He turned back to the still gaping Rei, and said.

"So, now they are off, what do you say we check out a movie?"

* * *

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

Hehe... did you like it? I did have fun writing it! I gladly welcome your reviews. I wish a happy weekend for you and Valentine's day. :)


End file.
